The all boys club
by may of rose
Summary: Isabelle swan is a female FBI e's assigned to a case, to investigate the case of illegal drugs out of exclusive e only problem is club only allows men inside at all get to the bottom of who dealing the drugs,Isabella has to go undercover as a man.When she's is undercover her cover name is e meets the mysterious owner of the club.Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**The all boys club**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary, Isabelle swan is a female FBI agent. She's assigned to a case, to investigate the case of illegal drugs out of exclusive club. The only problem is club only allows men inside at all times. To get to the bottom of who dealing the drugs, Isabella has to go undercover as a man. When she's is undercover her cover name is Izzy. In the course of her investigation she meets the mysterious owner of the club. One golden eye pale man with skin the temperature of ice. His name is Edward Cullen.

Chapter one.

**Swan point of view.**

I was at my desk, when I got a call from my supervisor regarding a new case. " Swan, I need you to come down to my office as soon as humanly possible." Then he just hung up without saying goodbye.

Mike Newton my supervisor is an ass like that. I scowled that my phone for approximately 2 seconds, then hung up my cell phone and walked to mike's office. I went to his office and just walked in , sit down in his visitor chair.

"What to you need Newton?" I asked him?

"I got a new case for you however, you are going to have to, go undercover. As a man in the field." Then he preceded to hand me the case files. It was a standard sting to uncover illegal drugs. However, it came into FBI jurisdiction when it crossed state lines. The reason for my cross dressing for this undercover work, was that we believe that the persons responsible. Were doing their business out of exclusive club for men only. Therefore, I had to go in dressed as a man, as well there was no other agent capable of pulling this off like I was.

Or so I thought at that time. However, I was proven later to be a wrong. I got out a yellow legal pad and started running out, what I need for this assignments. Then I got out of the chair," you an ass Newton." I said then walked of the office.

"Write back at you." Was his parting words to me.

I took the elevator down to the undercover the floor for ID and other equipment. That I would need for this assignment to be successful. I went to talk to Mr. Jake Black. He is in charge of the entire floor. He is also my best friend from high school. I know that if, I go see him, that he will bump me up to the front of the line.

"Hello Jake. I need your help for on assignment."

'No are you today Swan.'

'No I am too busy right now."

" I can understand that. So what do you need from this department?"

" I am going undercover as a man. I need to look rich ,young, hot and successful if possible. Oh yes, I almost forgot, I need to be armed as well."

" Is that all?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I think that's it."

" OK. Let's trip you out Swan." On that I had a smile.

I got 2 guns, my main and backup. Closing all men in my size and shoes. A fake dick made of plastic. Underwear lots of them. Fake ID that will pass for real ones under level three scrutiny. A car sporty last year's model of Portia that was ceased in a raid. 2 credit cards with a limit of three million dollars each. Credit card are paid by money taken in rates after its clear through the courts. Keys to apartment taken in a raid.

'Thank you Jake it looks like I am all set.'

" No, problems that whit lot friends are for."

I smiled at him and walk a way with all my gear. Now I just had to memorize my new life. I also, had to master acting like a man. For this I went to my best friend James. He is a gay man. I'm sure he will give me some tips.

I knocked on his door. After he let me in to his apartment. I explained that I needed some tips. On how to act like a man for a job I had to do. However, I do not tell me exactly what. Because of confidentiality and legality that involved the case.

" Well, you don't sway your hips when you walk. That is a girl thing only girlfriend." He said with a wave of his hand dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. 'I knew that at least."

" You'll, have to cut your hair short. Where the voice speaker enhancer over your adam's apple to make your voice go deeper in pitch. You will have to check out some other women."

" Thank you, for your help."

"You are very welcome."

I got out of my seat, that I was sitting in. Then I walked out of his, apartment and down to my car. I drove to my new apartment and started to set up some things, for my cover .

My cover story is that, I am Izzy swan. He is 23 years old and is an orphan. By two very rich parents. His network is worth around three million. He is known as someone, as a playboy. However, he is somewhat shy about, getting the ladies. He is a U.S. citizen, his parents however, were citizens of the UK. He does not have eight English accent. Because he lived here all his life.

OK. I can work with this. I boxed up all my female clothing. Then I drove the boxes, about 20 blocks to a public garbage bin. I put the boxes and garbage bags, into the garbage. Then, I drove away and back to my old apartment. I gave my two weeks notice of their. Then, I drove to my new apartment. With only the bare minimum of sentimental tokens, from my real life. Pictures of my dad and mom for example. I would put them, into my locker at work. For safe keeping, until the case was done.

I organized all my things. My undercover things in one pile and my real life things in another pile. After , I have gathered all my real life things into garbage, clear ones. I took them back to the FBI headquarters where my locker was located. After, my personal affects were secure. I drove my old to the locker. As well, my old ID. Except for my FBI badge. I kept that on me. In my back pocket.

I walked into the barbershop shop and ask for a military bus haircut. The barber looked at me weird and asked, if I was sure? I told them that I was. Then he preceded to do as, I asked. I paid with my debit card. Then I walked out of the barbershop.

Then I preceded to drive home. Where I practice on how to walk like a man. Then I showered and went to bed. I had two more days of practicing. Then I would put everything on the line and go into the club pretending to be a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**The all boys club**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter two

**Edward Cullen point of view.**

My name is Edward Cullen. I am 23 and will be for ever 23. In physical age. For I was changed into a vampire at that age. By my creator, father Dr. Carlisle Cullen. In the year of 1918. I was born in the year of 1895 as a human. Which makes me,119 years old in total. I'm so very bored. Humans are so predictable. I wish I could find my mate. However, I have not found her yet .

The only amusement I gets is running this silly club. I got the idea from my dad. He was whining about the lack of all gentleman's clubs in this day and age. So I decided to start one for him and it just went from there.

Some vampires are born into this second life, with an extra ability. Mind is the ability to read minds. Not so much as to read them but to listen to what their thinking, at all times. This ability can be mined numbing at times, yet in other times it can drive you up the wall . Do you know how many times a day, I go by someone and their singing ,in their head? Approximately 420 times and that is just today.

I'm surprised I have not gone nuts over the years. Living with this extra ability. I'm happy for my vampire family and their way of helping, me in troubled times.

**Swan point of view.**

My two days of practice were up. I got on a smart looking suit and tie. Because the dress code of the club, calls for a suit and tie at all times. I also made sure that I was, wearing the fake deck. That I was given by the undercover bureau. I had it leaning to the left. Because I, read somewhere that it showed confidence to other men.

I then preceded to drive to the club and apply for membership. I went to the front door and talk to the bouncer, by the name of Emmett. After a look over of my disguise. He preceded to let me into the club. I then preceded to the owners office to apply for membership. I would needed for my cover to be successful. In the course of this investigation.

I arrived at the door of the office. The owner answered the door, the first impressions of this man was that he was, very pale and goldin eye.

"Hello." He said in a deep honeyed voice.

"Hello my name is Izzy Swan. I would like to apply for membership here."

"Certainly can you just fill out this paperwork please thank you."

I then preceded to fill out said paperwork. However, the whole time he was looking at me funny. I hope that he does not see through my disguise. I was thinking being at the time.

**Edward Cullen point of view.**

I was in my office, when I heard a human heart beat approach, my office door. However, I could not hear his brain waves, thoughts at that time. I thought it was because of all the other thoughts blasting into my head and drowning out his. That happens sometimes with my gift. Because sometimes ones human thought is a weaker in volume than others. If this is the case then I would have to, concentrate to hear, what the are thinking. However, at this time, I did not want to bother.

The human knocked on the door and I answered it, open it. Then I preceded to talk to him. However, when I got closer to Izzy. I smelled a strong female smell coming from him. I got a bit closer about the distance needed to shake hands. Then preceded to use smell him some more. That's when, I realized the smell was coming from his blood, then understood that is the is a woman dressing in drag.

I also realized at that moment. That this woman dressing as a man is my mate. That just blew me away in shock. Then I wondered, her dressing like this? Is it a lifestyle choice? Or something more tangible for her? That I had to figure out later. Right now I had to give her the paperwork for becoming a member of the club.

After, need concentrating more. On her thoughts, I understood that I cannot read her at all. She was a complete blank to me. Alice my sister, she can see the future and she predicted that my mate would be some form of shield. That would block my ability to read , her mind. I was a little annoyed with Alice's protection coming true in that regard.

I then preceded to resolve, to follow her movements, to understand her more. So I could court her and make her all mine!


	3. Chapter 3

**The all boys club**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter three

**Swan point of view.**

I was a little weird out by Edward, because he seems to be smelling me. I wondered what his deal was.

"OK. What is to deal? You seem to be smelling me?" I asked him.

"Your clone is very different. Where did you buy it from. All I'm asking because, I think in may help me score with the ladies."

I'm not wearing any clone. It must be my deodorant he is smiling. I think to myself." I am not wearing any cologne. It must be my deodorant you are smelling."

"O .K. What kind of deodorant is it?"

I can not just, saying that it is ladies speed stick. Can I?

" It is speed stick."

"Why do you want to join this club?"

"Because I want a sense of kinship with other men." That is my standard cover line for this case.

" I am having a poker table open up over in the card room at 9:00 PM. Do you want to join? It is $1000 buying in?"

The game will help me, bland in better with the club goer. So I will join the poker game.

"Yes, I will join in."

"Excellent, I will see you there." Then he walks back to the office with my registration form all filled out. I go to the bar a beer on tap. Just to blend in some more.

As I am drinking my beer a short man comes up to me. "Some friends and I are going to the stripping room of the club. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, I would. What is your name?"

"My name is Victor." Victor had red hair and strange muddy brown eyes. He was as pale as Edward is. It might be a club thing, I thought at the time.

I went, with victor to the room where the strippers were. All I sat down still with the beer in my hand. I watch the strippers put on a show. It was a full nude shrimp room. The club had the license for this. So we could not charge the owners on this infraction.

I took out $100 bill and paid one of the passing strippers. To go and give victor a good time. Then I took out another $200 to do the same to Edward. I had to laugh at myself, for that idea.

**Edward point of view.**

I was in my office, berating my self for showing Izzy that I was smelling her. When I saw in Victor mind that she wanted to drink Izzy dry. What was with these females dressing like men. First Izzy the human mind mate, then Victoria the vampire ,also known as Victor coming in my club. Having her hunt my members on my territory. I was really mad.

Then victor talk to Izzy about going into the strip room of the club. Izzy said that she would. She seem to have a good time. Then she surprised me by paying for Victor, to have the show from one of the strippers. Which was one of my sisters Rosalie.

Then Izzy did the same with my adopted mother Esme and she's sent her to me for show. On that I was horrified and I'd tried to run away. However, my father Carlisle caught me and helming down. Well Esme put on a show for me. Everybody in the family thought of was funny. I however was horrified.

**Swan point of view.**

I looked at my watch and saw I had 5 minutes before the poker started. So I got up from my seat. Then I went to the poker room to buy my chips for play. Of the game yet to come.

I got 0.5 million chips worth. Anything that I won on assignment would go back to the gov't. I would only get 10% of the winnings. Which was under state and Federal law concerning undercover work and gambling.

I played for the rest of the night as ordered. I won $30,000,000 at that table that night. 10% of that is 3000000. Which concerning my night was good for my cover. Then I went back to my new apartment.

I felt like I was being watched all night. However, I could not see or pertain any tales. I double checked with bass and they said the same. So I put it down to paranoia. Then I got a shower and went to bed.

**Edward point of view.**

I lost half of my money at the poker table Izzy that night. I realize that I could not rely on my mind reading skills. To win in the game of skill against her, which was refreshing.

I filed her back to her apartment on top of the roof of buildings. I saw her a couple of times looking over her shoulder. I was quicker to get out of her line of sight.

I over heard on the phone with the FBI headquarters. Asking them if, they saw a tale following her home today. That's when I realized she was an FBI agent. She must be under cover in my club for some reason. I read solve then to help her as much as I could.

I watched over her all night from the safety of the neighbor buildings roof. Five minutes before the sun up, I found some shelter to keep an eye on her. I fold her to a gym and saw her workout. Same her kick other men butts was sexy and turn on for me.

She will be glorious ones she is turned, into a vampire. I am looking forward to her figuring out what I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**The all boys club**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter four

**Jasper point of view.**

Emmett and I, are on our way to get of Victor. We know from Alice's visions, that Victoria also known as Victor, was planning on draining Izzy dry of her blood. So, we followed her at a distance, so her height senses, would not pick us up. We also traveled down wind, whenever possible, to limit the risk of detection.

We th had to follow her some ways, out of town. To find her location of her base. You see, even vampires have to have a base of operation. For a change of clothing, safe place to hide emergency money, emergency blood if for some reason they can hunt in the area. As well as an emergency vehicle in case of law enforcement catching on, to what she is a supernatural creature.

We determined at that time, that she was alone at her base. However, we could not determine whether or not, she was made to another of our kind or a human. Yet, being said we had the upper hand, in this situation tactically wise.

Therefore, it was prudent to strike, on the target at that given time. So that's what we did. I flanked her from the right, Emmett flanker from left and we closed in at vampire speed.

Victoria stood no chance, but she put one hell of a flight against us. She dodged to the left of the house. Then she jumped out the back window which was not covered by anybody on our team. She then preceded to run to go woods of Seattle.

We gave close chase, she's headed north on the 101 highway, towards forks. Which the family lived in, in 1935, but have not lived there since, because of the continuing presence of the werewolf in the area. Carlisle concluded it would be best, in everybody interest to steer clear of these werewolves. They have a reservation on La push which belongs to the quellyouth.

The Quellyouth are the ones on La push that carry the gene, to turn into werewolves. Normally is activated between the ages of 18 to 34 mostly men, however is been known be activated in women. If the woman in question is under abnormal stress levels in her life, or is exposed to vampires.

We Cullen also have the treaty with them. It states that we cannot go on to their land and they in turn will not reveal our secrets. By this time, we were on the outskirts of forks running behind the chief of police house. His name is Charlie swan.

Victoria kept on running north towards the border, between Cullen land and quellyouth land. Once we are close to the border, Emmett and I will have to stop chasing her, and let's the Quellyouths killer her.

We kept on chasing her and Victoria jumped across the river that marks the border between Quellyouths and Cullen land. We stopped and heard the approach of the werewolf on their side, of the border. They then preceded to chase her throughout their territory.

We ran around their territory to see if Victoria was killed by them. On one of the cliffs overlooking their entire lands. We saw them ripping apart Victoria and burning her. Which was the end of that danger to the Izzy. Emmett and I are very happy, that Edward has found his mate in Izzy.

**Swan point of view.**

I was at the club again today. I noticed some drug dealing at the back of the club. As well as in, the washrooms, private rooms and bedrooms which are owned by the VIP members of the club. I knew that I needed to get some names for my investigation.

So I went, to the registration office to see, if I can get some information. From the secretary who runs the office. I walked in and I see a very short woman. She's of about four and 1/2 feet tall with black hair and golden eyes. Almost the same color as Edward golden eyes.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like some information, on my fellow club goers. If that is at all possible."

"Yes that is possible. What is your name?"

"My name is Izzy. I am a new club member. I just would like to know all the members, here at the club. So I can socialize better."

"That is a good aim Izzy. My name is Alice Cullen Wouldlock. I am Edwards younger sister. I am also married to Jasper Wouldlock. I would be happy to show you, the IP book. With everybody name and picture. You signed a waiver when you join this club. To be added into the book of IDs. So your other club members can know you."

"Yes, I did sign that waiver. Did my picture turn out OK?"

"Yes, it did. I'm very happy that you are using this resource, right away. It is our hope to foster socialization in the club members."

Then Alice preceded to hand me the ID book. I went through it and memorized the names and faces of my suspects. Who I suspected of dealing drugs in the club.

The names are as follows; Tyler Crowley, Peter Smith, Jan Anderson, Paul Smith, Pepper carrot brown and James tracker.

I would give the names and descriptions to my boss. When I went back to my apartment on a secure line.

**Unknown point of view.**

Our meat is dead. I have agreed to share my imprint with her vampire mate James. Now Victoria is dead, I miss her so much. I was kicked out of my tribe for imprinting on a vampire. I was the Alpha, not by blood, but by choice. The true Alpha Jake Black took over two months ago. After I, imprinted on Victoria.

Victoria already had a vampire mate with James. Imprinting, is like mating, however you want to make your imprint happy no matter what.

Being with James made her happy. However, she wanted me as well. So James and I agreed on a compromise. On sharing her, she seem to enjoy this. I was happy, truly happy for the first time in my life. Now, the thing that is holding me to this planet and sanity is going.

James is angry to that Victoria is dead. He wants revenge on the Cullen's and La push. I have to say, that I am with him on this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**The all boys club**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

**Edward point of view.**

I followed Izzy home from the club . I watched as Izzy mean a phone call to her boss Michael Newton.

"Hello, this is is a Bella swan. Requesting secure line 021548-985bn25gh5. To talk to Michael Newton."

"One moment please." The operator said.

She waited about 3 minutes before she talked to Mr. Newton.

"Hello swan. Give me your report."

"This is Isabella swan badge number 879f6548aLLO415 reporting in possible suspects. For the crime of dealing drugs over state lines and out of the exclusive club. In which I am under cover. The names in question are as follows,Tyler Crowley, Peter Smith, Jan Anderson, Paul Smith, Pepper carrot brown and James tracker.

Tyler Crowley, Peter Smith, Jan Anderson, Paul Smith and James tracker are caucasian Males between the ages of 18 and 20.

Pepper Carrot Brown is African American male the ages of 25 and 30.

I do not know if these are their real names or alias."

"Good work swan on giving us something to work with."

"You're welcome Newton."

She hung up the phone and secured her apartment. Then she went to bed.

I watched her sleep all night. She seems fascinating to me. Vampires as a rule cannot sleep.

**Swan point of view.**

I got up and got dressed for the day. I checked in with my boss.

"I got some good news swan. Everybody you named has a sheet except for James tracker and Pepper Carrot Brown. We don't know why they don't have a sheet, criminal record or are not in any of our databases. Either here or overseas. We're looking global now to see anything on these two individuals."

"To the ones with sheets have any warrants pertaining to them?"

"All of them. When you're taking them in an arresting them. Then setting them to the proper district or country in some cases for trial. Some of these individuals have international arrest warrants."

"That means a long time for expense, for execution of the suspects."

''Yes, but we are getting out of the way and trying to get in the on the drug ring at the same time."

"So, you're killing two birds with one stone, then."

"Yeah, trying to save the taxpayers some money."

I had to snort at that comment.

" Hey, I heard that!"

"Yes, I know you did. Goodbye Newton."

"Good bye Swan." I hung up the phone.

**Unknown point of view**

" I got some information for you."

"What is it James?" I asked him.

"I found a way to get around Alice's visions. Apparently she cannot, see the future, if werewolf are involved."

"So that means I have to stay close to you at all times. So they do not have advance warning of our attack. Am I correct in your assumption of this matter?"

"Yes, you are."

**Alice point of view.**

I tried looking for James, in one of my visions. However, I could not for some reason. It is very frustrating, not been able to see, his movements. Concerning my family and their future.

Just then I saw Jasper and Emmett coming back from the chase of Victoria. He called me on his cell phone than.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hello honey, how are you today?"

"I'm good. Is Victoria dead?"

"I thought, you would see that, the werewolf have killed her."

"No. I didn't see that. Do you think for some reason, the werewolf are blocking my ability to see, the future?"

"It is an interesting possibility and one we must explore."

By this time he and am and were at the house. So I hung up the phone. I went to great Jasper and Emmett.

**Edward point of view.**

So, Izzy real name is Isabella. It is a name that suits her and her last name is Swan. That suits her as well. Because she is like a graceful swan on the sea of humanity.

I was at the club, by this time. When I got a call, from Alice. I answered the phone, right away.

"Hello Alice."

"I think the werewolf , in the area many have the ability to block, my visions. Do you know of any tests? That we could run, to tests this hypothesis?"

" You could, call one of the known werewolf and see ,if you see your own future."

"Oh, thank you that's a very good idea, big brother. Goodbye."

Then she just hung up on me.


End file.
